creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Necrosleep page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:56, January 23, 2015 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Review on your story Thanks for the review request. I left you one on your story page. Excellent work, cool story. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 19:52, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up I will look into it and mark it for review, so that the admins can take a look at it and decide it's ultimate fate. Just a heads up, you as a member can also mark a story for review if you suspect that it may not meet our quality standards. Thanks again, Banningk1979 (talk) 04:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Meant to drop you a line, but it slipped my mind. Thank you for being vigilant. The story has been deleted and the user has been banned as the story was ripped wholesale without reference or citing inspiration. (Six months, we do not tolerate plagiarism.) Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:03, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: NSFW is generally used on stories that are more 'adult' themed typically with sexual content. (Heavily inferred or explicit.) For example, the characters looking up photos of beastiality to frame a student into believing she was zoophilic would definitely lean towards something you couldn't be able to read at work or school, especially with the "dog cock" references. (Yes, I read the story. I enjoyed it. A little bit of a hurdle for me to jump over at the beastiality thing, but I'm glad I kept reading.) I would keep this in mind when trying to decide if a story is NSFW or not. Would you mind someone reading it over your shoulder at work (If they would likely be offended, then it generally is NSFW) As for your copyright issue, I don't think there is any issue with linking to an article. The only real issues I see with copyright infringement is generally when someone rips lines from a song, story, or movie. Those issues are few-and-far between. As for my stories, try not to wear yourself out slogging through them. (Some are novella-length_ Feedback is always appreciated in comments or on my talk page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:24, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Side note, I noticed you tried to link a blog using this template Title Here. That template only links to stories and certain pages. This template is easier for blogs: Message So it would look like this (Simply view this message in editor mode): HumboldtLycanthrope's blog. Although I ask you don't go around spamming it on comments as that can get you in some hot water. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:37, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for reviewing my stories. I really appreciate it. To return the favor, I have posted a review on your pasta. Thanks again. MrDupin (talk) 18:06, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Story Review I will take a look at the story, no problem. But it will have to wait a bit, as I am kinda busy right now. By Monday I will surely have a review up. I hope that's OK. MrDupin (talk) 20:17, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Awesome I shall read and review it for you then. I should have some feedback up shortly. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 22:49, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Saw Your Story I read your story, The Abalone Thief, and posted my thoughts on it. Dorkpool (talk) 01:13, February 1, 2015 (UTC) New pasta Hey, Humboldt. I went and read your story, and left a review for you in the comments. Long story, long review haha. --GarbageFactory (talk) 10:30, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Re I'll get to reviewing it as soon as possible. I'm always willing to read good content :) GreyOwl (talk) 02:35, February 2, 2015 (UTC) thanks for even offering. Re: Thanks You're quite welcome. I understand the sentiment, I'm very protective of my work as well. --GarbageFactory (talk) 06:09, February 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Fresh Pasta I just saw it (I fixed a small indenting issue, hope you don't mind). But I am off to study now, I will surely give it a read and a review when I am finished. MrDupin (talk) 16:43, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man! I'll check it out. Would you like to be on the panel of judges for a new Freestyle Pasta Challenge I'm putting together? I'm going to post a blog post asking for more judges maybe 2 or 3 more. I'll post it up with the rules in a sec. Let me know as I want to start asap. Blacknumber1 (talk) 17:09, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Message Left on Jay's Talk Page Jay didn't delete your story, he simply moved it, as it was incorrectly capitalized. It can now be found at Looks like We Got a Live One Here, Boys instead of Looks Like We Got A Live One Here, Boys. Only admins may delete stories. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 18:10, February 3, 2015 (UTC) It's still there I just renamed it because the capitalization of the title was wrong. It's here- Looks like We Got a Live One Here, Boys. Jay Ten (talk) 18:11, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. If it was an older story I would've left a redirect, but we don't do that for newer ones. It was a great story though. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:26, February 3, 2015 (UTC) The culprit I looked over the history and figured out the issue with the italics. As you story was improperly spaced and you included the two apostrophes (that creates italics at the start of a new line, but didn't complete the set of apostrophes to indicate the end of italics, it italicized that entire paragraph.) Look at this message in editor mode ''to see the issue and how it italicized the entire line as there were no closing apostrophes (italics) on the same line. For future reference, in editor mode ''this is how you would put a phrase/word in italics. As when you do it at the start of a new line without the closing set, it thinks you want to italicize the entire line. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:02, February 4, 2015 (UTC)